The Light In Your Eyes
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Jack/Freya SUMMARY: this is a sequel to my fics "Oh crap" and "There he goes again". You need to read them first and review of course to know what this is about.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Light In Your Eyes

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Jack/Freya

TIMELINE: season 6

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: everyone knows of Freya's attempted seduction of Jack in "Divide and Conquer" and her revealing clothes, but even with what she did and the way she did it, something didn't sit right about her with me. There was something about her that didn't fit in with her actions, something in her stiff posture as if she was unsure she was doing it the right way, that she didn't know the SOPs correctly, and it wasn't that she was a Tok'ra. Something that is familiar to every person. So, this came from it.

Btw., this is a sequel to my fics "Oh crap" and "There he goes again". You need to read them first (and review as well) to know what this is about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark in the crystal chamber.

Soft hands were currently occupied with removing his complicated Tok'ra suit, while he tried to relieve the fantastic body on top of him of the clothing which had changed a lot in the last few days.

Eyes flashed in the near darkness as Freya tore apart the particularly mutinous knot, which had stopped the proceedings a few minutes ago. Contrary to her old sense of style, which consisted of seat belts covering the most important parts and were masquerading for a dress, she was now wearing a brown figure-hugging tunic and a khaki skirt.

And it still made her look like a Victoria's Secret model modelling the most revealing and racy underwear. In a good way. Definitely in a good way. No matter what she wore she looked hot in it, even if she wore a potato sack, and no-one could deny she was one gorgous female.

Jack didn't know her previous attire had been worn for his benefit only, no matter how uncomfortable it'd made her feel to be so revealed around other people. Once she got to know him better and realized Anise's advice ('Wear as little as possible, he's a male, he won't be able to resist.' Anise had said, making Freya frown in apprehension) had been false as far as this man went, she'd reverted back to her normal style. Besides, even symbiotes can't do anything against the constant chilling temperatures of the Tok'ra underground tunnels.

The other reasons were that she, now that she was pregnant with his child, believed Jack was the only one with the right to see that much of her body and because she didn't want anyone else seeing just how exactly her body would be changing with her progressing pregnancy. Also only Jack's privilege.

As Jack managed to divest her of the tunic and close his lips around one of the two dusky rose, large hard nipples, mounted on delightfully large breasts (which were fully natural, no matter what envious Janet and Sam were spreading around the base), causing her to shudder with pleasure, Jack mused over how he'd come to this, making love to a Tok'ra.

To this particular Tok'ra.

And not being bothered by her hitch-hiker in the least.

A few weeks ago he'd blended with Kanaan in order to survive. Just before his full recuperation he'd been meandering about the Tok'ra base when he'd happened upon two persons he hadn't been so happy about meeting. Unfortunately it'd turned out Kanaan and Anise were mates, as in married, and had been for over a twelve hundred years and now Kanaan wanted to carry on where they'd left off. Which included whispering sweet nothings into Anise's ear and sharing the local version of a social drink. Fortunately the snake had enough respect for Jack not to take over completely and against Jack's protests make love to his wife and her host. However, kissing didn't fall into the forbidden territory.

The bad luck here was that Freya was enjoying her freedom of being able to be held by Jack O'Neill and exchange kisses with him and had pursued this most honorable goal further.

In the end, Jack's control over himself had betrayed him and he'd given himself fully to the passion consumming him, deepening the kisses, getting tongues involved, which they weren't before.

And this is where the other shoe had dropped.

-------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Review please and thus give me the motivation to continue posting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to genetic modifications to Freya's race, undertaken by it's own people because of imminent threat of extinction, Freya had gotten pregnant from their kissing through a very complicated way.

In the last few days he'd gotten used to Freya's straightforward and brutally honest approach and was even enjoying being in the presence of an honest person who wasn't hiding her interest in him and never had.

He'd even discovered he liked her and her company, and actively sought her out, something he hadn't been able to before he'd gotten blended himself. Before, her sharing her body with a snake had put him off entirely. But now that he was a snakedhead himself he'd gotten over that prejudice.

Since she was now carrying his child, because of which Jack had committed himself to her fully, and because he was quite attracted to her he'd decided that he'd been cheated. Cheated namely in getting a woman pregnant, but not having had the chance to enjoy the pleasurable process that normally came with it. Even through his, due to the fact she was carrying his baby, changing emotions for her he was still fully cognizant of Freya's immense sexual appeal and sweet, appealing personality.

However, it hadn't been he who had initiated the next level of their relationship. Freya had noticed a softening in his manner around them and, after Jack had fallen asleep, had talked to Kanaan about it. She had been ecstatic to hear Jack was seeing them in a new light and was no longer averse to a relationship with her. She knew that without that knowledge neither of them, neither she nor Jack, would dare to take the next step. Had she not found out about it from Kanaan it wouldn't have happened and they would've continued to long for each other, without need for such a heartache when they could have each other so easily.

She wasn't one to claim that the goal justifies the means (it was Anise who was like that, but not Freya, Freya was more compassionate and thoughtful), but she had to admit that this time it did. Had she not exercised those means they would've never gotten what they both wanted.

So it was she who once again made their relationship move on to the next level, earning herself a lot of respect from Jack.

He couldn't help but respect the woman, who had gotten rejected by him once already, to screw up the courage once again, with her emotions and psyche now even more vulnerable to rejection because of the pregnancy. Because she was carrying his baby Freya was constantly afraid he'd suddenly decide he didn't want the baby and leave them. But Jack had no intention of leaving her or the baby, ever. They were his second, and last, chance and he was taking it and not letting go of it forever.

Which is why they were here now.

Soon they were both naked and with a slow slide downwards Freya finally joined them.

During the next hour, in which she brought them both to the precipice of a climax and backed off again, Jack noticed her eyes flashing several times. Thankfully, Kanaan was silent and dormant in the background, leaving Jack full control of his own body and not even interrupting or bothering him.

Finally after an hour and a half, when it was turning from pleasure into torture, Freya with a last, long and very bright glowing of her eyes stiffened and a shrill scream tore out of her chest, while she clenched madly around him as he throbbed mightily and released his load in return.

Then she collapsed on top of him, boneless, sweat practically pouring off her and breathing as if she'd just run a marathon. Jack himself felt like liquid, as if he'd just shot all of his internal organs through his penis, so powerful had his climax been.

God, what this woman could do!

What he didn't know was, all of her knowledge about sex and how a man could be brought near to climax and held there for a long time, came from Anise's memories.

Freya's cluelessness and complete and utter ignorance of courtship and mating rituals hadn't been a mask at all.

She'd been a virgin until her love making with Jack and thus had had no idea how to go about telling the man she was in loved with of her feelings.

Anise had been no help, because she'd fancied Daniel and not Jack. To even approach Jack in such a manner had taken months of gathering courage.

In the end she'd done it, risked her heart and got burnt.

Badly.

Especially badly when she'd found out Jack had rejected her because he'd been in love with Major Carter.

The only reason why Jack didn't know she was still a virgin was because of the genetic manipulations women of her race had received. When she got pregnant via the special method, her hymen had automatically disintegrated so the baby's birth could proceed normally. The scientist who had done the modifications had thankfully remembered the dangers of a virgin getting pregnant by mistake without having had sex and arranged so her and her baby's lives wouldn't be endangered by her virginity. It would not do for the baby to go down the tube only to meet up with a roadblock...

Freya settled on top of Jack, keeping him safe and warm inside herself, feeling his arms around her, and pressed her cheek against his chest. She could clearly hear the mad thumping of his heart in his chest as he was calming down from the pleasurable exercise and she smiled in satisfaction.

She was happy.

After years of having a hero worship crush on the famous O'Neill of the Tauri she finally had the man, had an unbreakable claim on him and was his in return, something she'd been in thoughts and heart for years. With the baby they'd be connected and bound to each other for the rest of their lives.

The Tok'ra had known of the Tauri and SG-1 long before first contact had been made. It was their duty to know everything about the Goa'uld and knowledge of a new enemy of their enemy was vital. Their spies within the Goa'uld ranks had sent them intelligence on the small band of humans soon after their first successes. A threat to the Goa'uld serious enough for Apophis to send two motherships, accompanying them himself with his son, could not have escaped the Tok'ra's notice. They had lost one of their spies when those two ships were destroyed by SG-1, which had been the reason for their unfriendly reception of the Tauri when they'd first met.

And when Freya had first seen the surveillance recordings and 3D images of SG-1's leader O'Neill her heart had felt a sensation she'd never felt before.

Freya had fallen in love.

-------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few years she'd read all the reports she could find on him, watched all the videos there were, and felt herself falling even deeper.

His first rejection had hurt, but the knowledge he was someone else's had hurt much more. But no matter how much she knew she should move on, Freya could not.

In the end it had paid off and now she was here, sweaty and flushed, lying on top of an equally sweaty and flushed Jack, and with their baby in her womb, after having made love to him for the first time.

She smiled in the dark and whispered the three words of love, knowing he couldn't see them, knowing he wasn't ready for them. Yet.

She also had a reason to be smug for. A virgin at the age at which most people were long since married and had kids (looking as young as she did at 50 was quite respectable. okay, so she had Anise to thank for the longer life) and thus having had to deal with large doses of insecurity, inexperience and worrisome complete lack of self-confidence and self-esteem, she'd successfully seduced the man who owned her heart.

Okay, so it had worked only on the second try, but still... Jack hadn't known how much of her self-confidence during her first attempt at the SGC had not been self-confidence at all, but sheer determination and courage gathered over months of talking herself into this if she ever had the chance.

Before, she hadn't allowed herself to even dream of what she had now. She had Jack, she had their baby growing slowly in her and, best of all, if all went well she would have Jack for the next 200 years or more.

And if Jack would feel he had something significant to contribute to the Tok'ra and could still do what he liked even away from the SGC, then she could have him without having to share him with the SGC and Earth.

She was sure the Tok'ra could benefit greatly from Jack's expertise and experience. From what she knew he was very highly skilled at small unit insurgence tactics and undoubtfully the Tok'ra could use such a unit themselves. Maybe she could even create appropriate weapons for them, light, small and powerful enough. While Zats were good when there was nothing else, they were too inaccurate for precision firing, they were held in one hand as opposed to both hands grip and were too cumbersome, especially when ready to fire. The staffs were a dumb idea as well, too big, too cumbersome, too slow a rate of fire, too inaccurate,... They needed something like the Tauri weapons, just without the need for an ammunitions factory.

She'd already mentioned such an idea to Garshaw and she'd been enthusiastic about it. Now, only to convince Jack of it too...

But that would be better left for some other time. She would not bring work to bed, especially not when they were cuddling so nicely.

She would be hardpressed to admit it, but cuddling in his strong, caring arms was just as wonderful as making love if not even better and she was almost purring.

There are few things better than being in the arms of the person you love and Freya was luxuriating in this until-now-unknown feeling.

Already plans were being made to spend as much time like this in the future as possible.

--

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Freya?" Jack's voice broke through the pleasant lazy atmosphere of the room as he tenderly caressed her back and tangled his other hand in her long hair.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, sleepily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You may, Jack." she delighted in her freedom to use his first name.

"Anise is sorta sleeping, so she wouldn't abort the baby, right?"

The question didn't surprise her. Jack was very intelligent and she was glad he was slowly foregoing his dumb act around her. Now, if only he would stop simplifying everything and use phrases he used well...

"She is..." she put her chin on his chest and looked up, meeting his eyes. After over 20 years of having constant company in her own head it now felt pretty lonely in there by herself.

"So... why did your eyes glow a couple of times when we..." he stuttered and waved a little uncomfortably with his hand in the air. She immediately missed it's warm presence on her back and was gratified when he quickly put it back. But the fact that a fully grown, experienced man could not utter the word sex was beyond amusing to her and she allowed a small impish grin to appear.

"Not only the symbiote has the power to do that, but it comes with having Naquada in my blood, so I can do it as well. It's the same as with the ability to operate hand devices, healing devices and other Naquada-requiring technology. When it's done accidentally it's usually in moments of extreme emotions." Which explained why her eyes had flashed when she'd been frustrated by a knot on his clothing. "You will be able to do it as well when you learn."

She saw the surprise on his features and realized he'd not even thought of that. Then a smirk broke through when it dawned on him he could use every neat little thing there was in the Galaxy, from Ancient tech to Goa'uld tech... To making his eyes glow. Which somehow made those other things seem much less important.

This had some really interesting possibilities, like if he ever met Kinsey again...

"So, did you do it intentionally?" he asked with interest.

Freya could feel her cheeks burning hotly. "No." at his questioning look she exclaimed, aware she was blushing madly. "It can also happen during moments of extreme sexual pleasure."

Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head with surprise and a very pleased smirk settled itself on his features. He was glad as well as smug as hell that he'd given her _extreme_ sexual pleasure. Definitely not something every 46-year old can brag about to have given a woman.

But that had obviously not been what he'd intended to find out when he'd asked a question (though it was definitely something he liked knowing), which is why he continued his questioning.

"So, can you sustain the glow for longer than a second?"

The answer was hesitant. "Yes." She couldn't see where he was going with this.

"'Cos, when we crashed into the bed earlier I lost my favorite pen. And it's dark..." he waved towards the floor indicating where the pen had rolled and then waved in the air indicating the almost-darkness.

Freya propped herself up on his chest and looked down at him confused, not understanding what he was trying to say.

'Why are males so confusing?' she wondered.

Then she noticed he was stifling a laugh and realization of what he'd meant flooded her.

Gasping at his audacity she grabbed the pillow and hit him with it, smothering his laughter even as it sent shards of warmth and love through her body.

As she settled back into his embrace, feeling his naked body, shaking from laughter, tightly against her own naked body and him twitching still inside her, Freya released her own laugh of happiness.

For the first time in her life she was truly happy and knew she would stay that way for a lifetime to come.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
